1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to housings, and particularly to a housing having a coating and a method for manufacturing the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
To make the electronic devices more fashionably and aesthetically appealing to users, housings of portable electronic devices may be decorated or coated to form a decorative layer on the corresponding outer surfaces. In addition, a logo may be often formed on the housing of the electronic device to distinguish it from other electronic devices. The logo may be often made of metallic materials and be adhered to the decorative layer of the housing directly. However, the logo may be easily peeled off from the housing, after the electronic device has been used for a long time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.